


Right On Cue

by fergus80



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergus80/pseuds/fergus80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Alec enjoy a ‘nice’ game of pool after hours at Crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right On Cue

Max sighed as she leaned against the wall, waiting for her turn. They were tied. Dead even. They were on their sixteenth game of the night, and they each kept winning. Whoever broke, won. Neither of them had slipped up, and that was the problem. She ran a hand over her face, *Why in hell did I agree to play until someone won?* she asked herself, remembering the challenge he had given her. 

 

She had just wanted to leave two hours ago. Go home, take a nice, long bath and let the day melt away. But he had egged her on, taunted her, and she let him. She sighed again, and watched him lean over the pool table, sliding the pool cue though his fingers, expertly. Pulling back, then driving forward, hitting the cue ball, flying it across the table, and sinking yet another shot. 

 

“Okay, people!” Came the voice of one of the bouncers, “It’s two AM. You don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here.” 

 

Everyone groaned and started to file out of the bar. Original Cindy, helped a very drunk Sketchy to the door, and turned to look at Max. “Suga’ you coming?”

 

“Yeah, hold on,” she replied, moving over to get her coat.

 

“Oh, no you don’t,” Alec said going over to her, grabbing her coat and setting it back on the chair. “We don’t leave till someone wins.” 

 

She saw his cocky look, shook her head at him, “As much as I would just LOVE to stay here and WHIP your ASS… In case you didn’t hear, the bar is closed. We have to leave.”

 

And then she knew she had made another huge mistake. She could just tell by the light in his eyes, and the smile on his face. He turned to the guy behind the bar, and yelled, “Hey, Dave!”

 

The man looked up, “Yeah, Alec?”

 

“You mind if me and my friend here,” he said motioning at Max, “Stay and finish our little pool tournament, I’ll lock up.”

 

The man grinned, “Not at all, you know where to leave the key.”

 

Alec nodded at the man, and turned back to Max, “And you were saying?”

 

*Shit! Shit! Shit!* She yelled at herself. Now she either had to lose on purpose just to get out of there, or play dirty. Because she knew, they would otherwise keep this up all night and into the next day. 

 

Alec smiled at her, he could see the fire in her eyes. He loved to piss her off. He knew that she wanted to get out of there, but he was having too much fun tormenting her. He looked over at OC, “You can stay and make sure she doesn’t cheat.” 

 

Cindy laughed, and looked at Sketchy next to her. He looked green, “Nah, I’m going to help his ass home, and get some sleep. I’m no shark,” she said looking at Max with a wink. 

 

Max smiled, “Alright, good night.”

 

“Night,” Alec said.

 

Cindy and Sketchy walked up the steps. “Have fun you two,” Cindy said. Then laughed to herself, *Yeah Max, have fun, playing with those sticks and balls.* She rolled her eyes at herself and walked out of Crash. Dave was right behind them, and shut the door.

 

Alec turned back to Max, “Want something to drink?” 

 

She looked at him strangely as he walked over to the bar. “Alec! Dave trusts you and you are going to steal liquor from him?”

 

He shook his head at her as he walked behind the bar, “Oh, I just feel the love Max. Don’t trust me at all.” He picked up the bottle of scotch from behind the bar, “I’ll have you know, I bought this bottle from him. It’s mine, I keep it here.” He poured himself a drink. “And, I was going to put whatever you wanted on my tab.”

 

She pouted to herself. She did it again, talking and making judgments before she had all the facts. Why did she always do that? “Fine, I’ll have a Rum and Coke since you are buying.” A few minutes later he was handing her, her drink.

 

“So, where were we?”

 

Max looked up at him, “What?”

 

He motioned to the pool table, “What game were we on?”

 

“It was your turn, we were even.” He nodded and picked up the pool cue again. He lined up his last shot, and sunk the eight ball. He stood up, “Your turn.”

 

“Alec, this is ridiculous, and you know it. It’s just no fun, we will keep going back and forth until one of us just messes up or gives up.” He smiled at her, and she sighed, “And we both know that neither one of us will let the other one win.”

 

“This is true.” He thought about it for a little bit, “How about we make it more interesting then?”

 

She groaned, not wanting to know yet, at the same time, her curiosity getting the better of her. “How?”

 

Alec smiled. He knew he could always tempt her. That feline DNA of theirs, made curiosity a killer. “We both want to win, right?” She nodded, “But we both want to keep our clothes on, right?”

 

Her eyes widened, and her brain tried to figure out where he was going with this, “Uh, yeah…”

 

His smile got wider, “So, who wins takes off an article of clothing. Thus…”

 

She interrupted him with a half sigh, half smile, “You have to choose whether you want to win or keep your clothes on.”

 

“Exactly,” he said waiting for her to smack him at the idea. He watched her eyes look him up and down, and for just a minute, he thought it might have been a bad idea. Because as he did the calculations in his head, he realized, he probably had a lot fewer articles of clothing on than she had. *Oh well,* he thought, *I’m not worried if she sees me naked.* And he knew she didn’t feel that way. *This will be an easy way of winning.*

 

She looked at him, counting in her head, the number of articles of clothing he was wearing, then counted her own. *Am I willing to go that far, just to win?* She smiled to herself, and realized she was. She wanted to kick his ass at pool. But she pushed the thought away that was at the back of her brain, telling her that she wanted to see him naked as well. 

 

Max put out her hand, “You’re on.”

 

His eyes widened in surprise. He almost thought he didn’t hear her right, but he saw her hand, and his reached up shaking it. “Okay, who’s first?” 

 

She smiled at him, “You came up with the idea, why not you?”

 

He lowered his head at his own mistake, *I should have said ladies first. Always, always, say ladies first.* He reminded himself, as she went and racked up the balls for him, and he again picked up the pool stick.

 

She looked at him from across the table with a smile on her face, and her mind wondered just how far this little game was going to go. She knew how stubborn they both were, and challenging each other was something they did regularly. But neither one of them had yet to accept something like this, something… sexual in nature. *Why did sex just enter my brain?* she asked herself, and then looked at the man leaning over the table again, and knew why. 

 

No matter how much she hated to admit it, he just oozed sex appeal, heck, they all did. X5’s were all made that way, but as she looked at Alec, much to her chagrin, he had more than the others did. *Why? Why am I thinking of this, with him?* She didn’t want to, she really didn’t. But ever since Logan and her broke up, and since Alec and her had talked about Ben… things had been different. 

 

Of course they still argued like crazy. And if she wanted to admit it to herself, she loved to argue with him. He was one of the only ones that could actually challenge her to a battle of wits, and he was someone she actually had to worry about beating her. Of course she would never let him win, she would hit him first, which she did a lot. 

 

Her brain continued on its thought process even as her eyes watched him move around the table, taking the shots, sinking the balls easily into the pockets. She knew her turn would be up soon, but her brain was just wondering what article of clothing he would take off first. And with the sinking of the eight ball, she watched him stand up straight and smile at her, his hands going for his shirt.

 

Max’s eyes widened, “You aren’t going to take off a shoe or something first?”

 

His cocky grin came back on his face. He pulled off his shirt and flung it at her, “What’s wrong Max? Afraid my nakedness may distract you from winning?” he teased her. Her mouth opened, about ready to make a comeback, when he went on, “You should be grateful then to lose. You’d keep more clothes on that way.”

 

She glared at him, “Whatever you want to tell yourself.” She grabbed the pool cue from him, and then he racked the balls for her. She looked over at him from across the table, her eyes trying not to look at the golden skin of his chest, his abs, that little indent at his…. *MAX!* she screamed at herself, and moved the cue ball into place. 

 

He could feel her eyes on him, and he tried not to say anything. He was actually wondering exactly how this would turn out, and he was very shocked that she had actually taken up his little game. He leaned against the table and watched her break the balls apart, two solid ones going in. 

 

But truth be told, they had gotten along better lately. Maybe they understood each other better, trusted each other a little more. Maybe it was because they had talked about Ben. Maybe it was because of the threat with the transgenics. He didn’t know, but they seemed to lean on each other a little more, and that was just fine with him. 

 

She moved around the table, and he watched her eyes concentrate. Her form leaning over the table, his eyes could almost see down her shirt. His mind wondering just how long it would take for it to come off, if she would even do it. This could be a dangerous game they were now playing, but danger was always so appealing. 

 

He licked his lips without realizing it as he looked at Max. The words dangerous, and Max… two words that seemed to fit together so perfectly. They were both very enticing things. Maybe that was why he loved to anger her so much, watch her temper flare, see the fire in her eyes. Someday he just knew she would explode, and he just wished he was there to see it.

 

Max sunk the eight ball, and stood up. She smiled, and caught Alec’s eyes. Her hands went to the hem of her shirt, and saw his eyes widen, and she laughed. “Yeah, right. You wish,” she said and kicked off one of her shoes. He groaned, and she just smiled as she handed him the pool cue back. 

 

The two went back and forth a few more games. Alec had then followed Max’s lead, by next taking off his shoes and socks, and when Max won the next game, he smiled looking at her shirt, knowing that was the next that had to come off. But she just grinned at him, starting to take off one of her fingerless gloves. “Oh, you HAVE to be kidding me,” he said watching her.

 

She grinned, “Nope.” She said taking off one of the gloves.

 

He knew he only had two more games to go, “Max… that’s just not fair, you already are wearing a lot more than I am.”

 

She shook her head, “Then you should have thought about that before we started the game.”

 

“Oh, I see, you just want to see me naked.”

 

She laughed, “Whatever. I just want to humiliate you.” She then looked up at him, “And like you don’t want to see me naked.”

 

He shook his head, and grinned at her, “I’m not denying it.” She stopped her comeback, not expecting him to give her the truth. Alec saw her falter and tried to at least get a little more out of her, “Max, at least count both gloves as one. I mean… I know you like fighting dirty, but come on.” He said motioning to what he had left on, his pants, and whatever he had underneath.

 

“Okay, okay.” She gave up, “Before you start pouting, I’ll count them as one,” she said taking off both gloves. The smile she got almost made her laugh, but she hid it by shoving the pool stick at him.

 

He took it from her, and watched her rack up the balls again. His eyes searching over her, looking for anything else that she could possibly take off before her shirt. Finding nothing he smiled, and started the game. Soon it was over, and he handed her the pool cue. His hands came down to his pants and he unbuttoned them, he looked up at her as he unzipped them. 

 

Alec smiled, as he caught her eyes watching him, her tongue darting out to wet her lips, and he almost groaned, but held it in. He slid the fabric down his legs, and then stepped out of them, grabbing them and placing them on the chair with the rest of his stuff.

 

She tried to move her eyes, she really did. But now that he was just standing there in a pair of… *Oh, God, is that silk?* she asked herself looking at the dark navy boxers. She didn’t know if she could breathe, her heart rate was increasing. *What the hell is wrong with me?* She watched him put his pants on the pile, and her eyes ran from his feet, up his bare legs, over his silk covered ass and over his muscular back. She shook her head, and moved over to the pool table. *Pull yourself together.*

 

He turned around at the sound of the balls breaking over the table, she hadn’t waited for him to rack them this time. He moved over and leaned against the side, watching her sink the striped balls into the pockets. He smiled, realizing that she wasn’t giving up, that she was trying to still win, which meant, she was actually going to take off her shirt. His mind started to wonder exactly what she had on underneath. 

 

Alec had also realized, that they had both become pretty quiet, and he almost said something, but stopped short. He didn’t want to distract her, he actually wanted her to win the game. So he kept his mouth shut, *That’s a first,* he admitted to himself.

 

She looked at the eight ball, and took a breath. Did she really want to do this? Did she want to win this bad? Then she thought about it, heck, it was just her shirt, she had her tank on underneath, no big deal. She quickly sunk the ball, and stood up. She smiled at him, as her hands went to the hem of her shirt. 

 

Max watched his eyes, and for some reason, she liked the idea that she was teasing him. She slowly lifted the material from her body, up and over her head, and threw it onto her pile.

 

He watched the shirt leave her body, and she was left in her tank top. He almost sighed, wishing that she had worn a regular bra that day, but then he realized he was luckier actually. Because the fabric was much tighter, didn’t leave as much to the imagination, and he could tell one thing about her. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, as he walked over to her, he just couldn’t help the comment. “Max… are you cold?” He asked her, as he took the pool stick from her, and racked up his own set.

 

“No,” she responded confused, actually she was quite warm, and then she realized what his comment was about. She looked down and cursed at herself, her arms, instantly crossing over herself. 

 

He grinned at her, “Max, it’s too late. I’ve already seen them.” He saw her huff at him, and his grin got bigger. *Well… if she’s not cold…* he thought, his eyes closing slightly at the idea that Max could even be slightly turned on.

 

Then he took stock of his situation. If he won this game, it meant he was out of clothes, he looked over to Max, and knew she had probably three more articles of clothing on. “Question.”

 

“What?” she asked, slight venom in her voice for knowing that she had been caught. Her thoughts of him in those boxers, and what she might see in the next few minutes, causing the reactions in her body that he had seen. The reaction, still there, straining at the thin fabric of her top. 

 

“If I win this one, and take off my boxers…” He looked at her, catching her swallow hard on his last word, and the darkening of her eyes. *Whoah,* he thought for a second, his heart rate increasing slightly. “Are you still going to go on and play or not?”

 

“What would the point be? I mean, you can’t play after me.”

 

He thought about it for a minute, she was right. At best it would end with her in her underwear, and him completely naked. Which in his book, was not fair at all. Then a large smile came to his face, “I doubt you have the courage to make it more interesting.”

 

She swallowed hard, “Exactly what did you have in mind?” *Did my voice just deepen?* she asked herself.

 

He tried not to let the change in the sound of her voice affect him, but it wasn’t easy. *No sense in embarrassing yourself when you take those boxers off.* He took a deep breath, and tried to think of a way, to have the game progress. “Well… umm… I could do other things than just take off my clothes.”

 

Her eyes widened, and she walked over to him. “Exactly what did you have in mind?”

 

Alec swallowed hard, as her finger lightly poked into his chest. His voice lowered, “Well, what do you want me to do?” His breath moved across her face, her body shivered slightly, and his eyes caught it. His other senses heightened, and he realized her smell was started to permeate his brain. Max was getting turned on, and the idea that it was him that was doing it was making him slightly dizzy.

 

Her mind stopped at his words, *What do I want him to do?* A million ideas went through her head before she could stop them. She wanted to scream at herself for having them about him, like she always did. Those thoughts, that usually led to her yelling at him, or arguing with him, or hitting him, just so that she could stop thinking like that. But now… did it really matter anymore if she did? She looked into his eyes, seeing the want in them as well. *What the hell am I doing?* she asked herself even as she replied, her hand coming to the back of her neck. “I could really use a neck rub.”

 

He did a double take, “What?” That was all that she wanted? “That’s it?”

 

“What, you want me to think of something else?” She asked an evil smile playing on her lips.

 

“No, no, that’s fine,” he said.

 

Max grinned again, “Besides, that’s just IF you win, AFTER this next game.” He gave her a strange look, and she looked down at his boxers and then back up at him, “You still have one thing to go.”

 

He was about to object, but decided against it, “Okay, okay Maxie. I know, you want to see me naked.” He picked up the pool stick again, and started the next game. 

 

She went over and leaned against the wall, and watched him. She realized that he wasn’t going to lose, that he was actually going to go through with it. *Oh, Max, what the hell are you doing?* she asked herself. *Like a moth to a flame.*

 

When the black ball landed in the pocket, he stood back up, laying the cue on the table. He took a breath before turning around to her, and their eyes caught each others. “Prepare yourself,” he said with a sly grin.

 

She rolled her eyes at him, “God Alec, why do you have to be so damn cocky?”

 

He looked down, then back up at her, and shook his head, “Nah, it’s just to easy.” He held the comment he was thinking back, and she groaned at him, again rolling her eyes. His hands came to the waistband of his boxers, and he started to pull them off.

 

Max wanted to look away, she really did. Okay, maybe a small, itty-bitty part of her did, but in the end her eyes just watched. Her view slightly obstructed as he bent over to remove them from his feet. Then he was standing back up, but she was blinded again just as quickly. Silk hitting her right in the face. Her hand came up immediately, grabbing the boxers that he had thrown at her. She was about ready to scream and yell at him, when her eyes caught him, and all the thoughts she had, somehow vanished. *Oh God.* He was naked, completely naked standing right in front of her. And nothing on earth could have made her eyes turn away. 

 

Then she watched him walk over to her, until he was standing right there. Her eyes slowly moved up from the center of her attention, past his chest, and then to his eyes. Slight amusement was written in them, but they were also very dark. Then she waited, waited for the comment that she knew was coming. But she was shocked by what left his lips, “Your turn.”

 

It was true, he had a million things he wanted to say at that moment. He had a million one-liners that would have gotten her blood boiling mad at him. But mad wasn’t the way he wanted her blood to boil. Alec had finally made a decision. He was going after her. He wanted her, he had for a long time, but never in his wildest dreams did he think Max would want him. But the look in her eyes, her increased heart rate, the flush in her cheeks, the tone of her voice, and *Oh, God…* the smell of her arousal, told him that at least on a physical level, she wanted him too. 

 

She took the pool stick from him, and quickly moved away from him, trying to escape, trying to clear her mind, but it wasn’t working. She racked up the balls quickly, and moved the cue ball into position. She tried to decide if she wanted to win this or not. Part of her was telling her to lose, and run out of there as fast as she could. Another part of her was telling her that she couldn’t let him win. But the biggest part of her was screaming at her, yelling at her, telling her to forget the game and just…. *Ahhhhh,* she screamed at herself as she broke the balls on the table. Two solids going in. She caught him sitting on one of the stools, just watching her as she moved around the table, quickly cleaning up. On her win, she walked back over to him, handing him the cue back. His eyes moved down to her pants and then back up to hers. She sighed, and unbuttoned her pants, as he grinned at her. 

 

He watched her slowly take her pants off, and part of him wondered if she was teasing him deliberately. Once they were down her legs, and she turned away from him, to lay them on the rest of her clothes, he bit his tongue not to groan. *Black thong? What is she trying to do, kill me?* He didn’t wait to try and answer the question, instead he quickly went over to the table, to play the next game. Trying not to think or look back at her. 

 

She could tell she was having an effect on him, even though she could tell he was trying not to let her affect him. *But the body doesn’t lie,* she thought, her eyes glancing back down at a certain part of his male anatomy. But she quickly averted her eyes again, afraid she wouldn’t be able to turn away if she concentrated much longer on that area.

 

He won his game, and sat down the stick on the table again. “Okay, I guess I now owe you a neck rub.” He said coming over to her, sitting there on the bar stool in just her tank top and thong underwear. 

 

Max swallowed hard, and realized that maybe she should have asked for something else, something that didn’t involve him touching her. But instead she just nodded her head as he walked around behind her, his hands coming to rest at her shoulders, his fingers starting to kneed into her muscles, play over her skin, around her neck. Her eyes closed, and her head fell slightly forward. Her body relaxing somewhat at his touch, yet other parts of her growing more tense. 

 

He watched her head tilt forward, as his hands continued over the warm skin of her shoulders and neck. He heard her slight groan, as he kneaded her tense muscles, feeling them loosen at his touch. It was very difficult to resist the urge to lean in and smell her hair, to kiss the back of her neck, but somehow he did. 

 

His hands felt like heaven, as her head lulled back and forth with his movements. “Let me guess, Manticore had some class on massage,” she joked slightly, trying to pull herself back into reality, but it wasn’t working.

 

Her voice slightly cut the tension. “No, that wasn’t part of the curriculum,” he said and then leaned down to her ear, “But I’m glad you like it.” He caught her body shiver slightly at his voice in her ear, and his smile got wider, “Oh, and it’s your turn.”

 

She groaned, partially from him stopping and partially at realizing that she had to go on. She turned around to face him, “Okay, but what are you going to do next?”

 

He shook his head at her, and then bowed slightly, “Whatever shall the lady want?”

 

She just about laughed, and then looked down at herself. She only had on two things, what would be worth her losing her top for? Then she remembered his hands on her neck, “Okay… I want a full back rub.”

 

He swallowed slowly, realizing that she would have her shirt off, “Max, for a back rub, you would have to lay down.”

 

She grinned at him and nodded, “Pool table would do, wouldn’t it?”

 

A million images floated through his mind at her words, and he just nodded his head. He was still in disbelief that she was still going along with this. But then again, who would have thought that him and Max would be alone in the middle of a bar, in the early morning hours, him naked and her just about there. She hopped off the stool, walked over to the table, grabbed the pool stick and started the next game. He just stood and watched her, still in shock.

 

She played the game with confidence, the blood running through her veins fast and hot. She knew that she was playing with fire, and for some reason, she didn’t care if she got burned, she was actually looking forward to it. She quickly played the game, wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible, wanted to move things along. And she did, she won, and she didn’t even wait, she didn’t even hesitate. She quickly pulled off her tank top and threw it at him just like he did with her. The fabric hitting him right between the eyes, and she enjoyed watching his eyes take her in. She could hear his heartbeat increase, as well as his breathing, she could watch her effect on his body. Part of her brain wondering just how much more she could ‘affect’ that part of him. Because as it was, she was already very impressed with what she saw, and she hated to admit that he had a right to be ‘cocky.’

 

Alec didn’t want to take his eyes off her. She was… perfect. He tried to tell himself, that they were built that way, made that way, but it didn’t work. She then walked towards him, her hips swaying, her breasts bouncing slightly, and it was like he was hypnotized. She handed him the pool stick, leaned down next to his ear and whispered, “Your turn.”

 

He just nodded at her, not able to form any other words, and quickly he moved away from her. Already knowing that if she wanted to say anything, embarrass him, she could, easily. Because even though he was trying like crazy not to let her ‘affect’ him, his body was only partially listening to him, and it was getting… painful. He tried to ignore it, ignore her, as he set up the next game. He looked down at the cue ball, and told himself to just hurry and get it over with, and that he did. He quickly won the next game, and then turned to her. 

 

Max smiled at him, as she moved back over to the pool table. Jumping up onto the side of it, and then rolling over onto her stomach. She rested her face on her hands, and then looked to the side up at him, and he wanted to groan. She laid there, just in a pair of black thong underwear, on the pool table, the curve of her breasts visible at her sides. He took a deep breath, leaned over the table, and started to rub the muscles of her back.

 

She closed her eyes, letting the feel of his fingers on her naked flesh wash over her. His hands moved down her back, over her sides, up her backbone. She felt like she was floating away, and she couldn’t help the small whimpers and sounds that came out of her mouth from it.

 

He bit his tongue at her sounds, his mind imagining those sounds coming from her while he did other things. His hands moved along her sides, and he waited for her to object, but she didn’t as his fingertips grazed over the sides of her breasts. He continued, over her, to the small of her back, and then back up. Working, kneading, the muscles, the skin. Then he smiled, and pulled away from her, and she groaned. “If you want more, you have to play more.” She rolled over and sat up, and he had to force his eyes to look up from her breasts into her dark brown ones.

 

She gave him a slightly evil look for having stopped. She didn’t want to stop, she didn’t want to stop at all, and she knew he didn’t really want to either. “Fine,” she said and quickly hopped back to the floor, picking up the pool cue, and starting the next game.

 

Alec held his breath, literally for the whole game. It was a good thing he had the record for ‘the tank’ because he was in shock, that she was actually doing this. She was going on with the game, and not even asking what he would do next. When the eight ball flew into the side pocket, he actually took a quick breath, which was held again, as her hands came to the elastic band of her underwear. And for some reason, some reason that he wanted to kick himself for, he was next to her in and instant, and holding her wrist. “Max…”

 

She looked up at him, his hand on hers, preventing her from removing her panties. “What?” she asked confused.

 

He swallowed hard, still kicking himself but talking anyway, “You don’t have to do this.”

 

She blinked twice at him. He was actually letting her out of this? Out of the challenge? After everything, after all that he had done? She shook his hand away, determination setting in. And in an instant the fabric was removed from her and tossed onto the rest of her clothes. She watched his eyes move up and over her, as the two of them faced each other naked as the day they were born. 

 

“Max…” he finally manage to let out. 

 

“Your turn,” she said softly.

 

Was she serious? She wanted to continue playing? “But… what are we going to play for?”

 

“I’m sure we’ll think of something,” she said. The look in her eyes, the tone of her voice, made his blood rush that much faster, most of it going to one part of his body in particular. Without even asking what she wanted he moved back to the table, racked up the balls, and started to play. He broke them apart, 3 solids going in immediately.

 

She watched him quickly finish the game, and her mind tried to furiously think of something. She already knew where this was leading, there wasn’t any question about it anymore. Both of them were too far into this to turn back now, and damn the consequences. When he laid the stick back down on the table, she hopped back up on the side of the table, an idea in her mind.

 

He watched her naked form jump up onto the side of the table, and for an instant he thought she was just going to ask him for another back rub, but she surprised him. “Well, I’ve already got a neck rub, and a back rub…” He nodded at her, walking over to her. His body almost touching hers, her hands moved out to his wrists, and he watched her slowly move them towards her. He groaned as she moved them to her chest, “What about the front?”

 

His hands molded to her breasts, and he watched her eyes close at his touch, her arms going back, propping her up, her back arching towards him. He let out a groan, not caring anymore if she heard him. His thumbs circled over her hard nipples, and he watched her moan, her mouth opening, his fingers grasping at the mounds of flesh. His one hand moved behind her back, and pulled her towards him, her eyes opening. Her dark eyes stared into his, her lips partially open, and he leaned in. His lips captured hers hard, raw, passionate. 

 

Max was swimming, her head spinning. Her lips were on fire, as his scorched hers, his tongue moving against her lips, her mouth opening. The taste of him intoxicating her even more. Her hands moved up to his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair, bringing his mouth closer. His hands moving over her breasts, her back. She groaned as he moved away from her mouth, only to whimper as it trailed down her neck, licking and nipping at the exposed skin. His arms leaning her back as his head moved further down her body. 

 

His mouth caught hold of one of her nipples, and his ears heard her gasp, felt her fingers at the back of his head, keeping him there. His teeth lightly nipped at her, his tongue licking at the hardened peak, and then moving to the other one. His hands moving over her, squeezing the other breast, trailing over her sides, her lower body moving closer and closer to him. Her legs tried to move around him, and he pulled back. Her eyes wide and frustrated. He smiled at her, his mouth moving back to her ear, “Your turn.”

 

He saw the evil look, and for a second he thought he had made a terrible mistake, but when she stood up and actually picked up the pool cure, moving back into position. He knew she really wanted to go on, he knew she really wanted this. He watched her break the balls hard, five striped ones sinking into their respective pockets. She quickly sunk a few more, and as she went for the eight ball, his hand caught hers. She looked up at him, as he took the pool stick away from her. He was done playing. His hand moved to the back of her hair, and pulled her in for another kiss. 

 

Alec couldn’t get enough of her, and when she pressed her body up against his, he groaned and so did she. His hips jerked against hers, his other hand moving to the small of her back, pressing her more fully against him. Then his hands traveled down to her hips, and she quickly found herself sitting back on the edge of the pool table. 

 

Her legs moved around his body, bringing him closer to her. She could feel him hard against her hip, and her body moved against him. Her fingers tangled in his hair, bringing his lips closer to hers. She never wanted to stop kissing him. He was lowering her back on the table, and his mouth broke from hers, making a trail down her body. Her back leaned against the green felt of the pool table, as his hands followed his mouth down her body. 

 

He moved further and further down her, the smell of her becoming more and more intoxicating, more enticing. His hands moved her legs further apart, as his lips kissed her inner thighs, then his fingers moved back up to her center. He groaned again, feeling her, so hot, so wet. His fingers trailed over her, circled over the hard bundle of nerves, and he watched her body shake. He couldn’t take it any longer and leaned in, finally tasting her.

 

Her hips bucked up against his face, her fingers tightening in his hair as she let out a moan. His mouth working over her, his fingers exploring her, one moving inside of her, making her hips move again, and again. Her body quivering, tensing. Her breathing becoming faster, harder. She was being pushed higher and higher. His tongue lapping at her, swirling around her, his fingers moving inside of her, and then she was gone. “Oh, Godddd,” she screamed as her body shattered, and shook.

 

His eyes looked up at her, watched her, and he didn’t think he had ever seen a more beautiful sight. He gently removed his fingers, his lips kissing the soft skin of her thighs, her hip. Her eyes slowly opened and looked down at him.

 

She slowly came back to herself, her tongue licking her lips, her eyes darting between his legs, and she moved to sit up. But his hands pressed her back down, and she watched him move slowly onto the table, over her. She caught the look in his eyes, caught the animal that was staring back at her, and her body shivered. Need started to fill her body, need to have him inside of her, filling her. His mouth claimed hers once more, and she wrapped her legs around him.

 

Alec moaned into her mouth, as she moved her hips up at him. God he needed her, ached for her, his own hips grinding down at her. His body moved down slightly, the head of his erection grazing her wet lips, making them both moan. He pulled his mouth away from her, looking down at her. “Alec…” she started, “Don’t make me wait any…” But she didn’t get the last word out as he pushed forward, all the way into her. Both gasping, closing their eyes as the feeling of completeness rushed through them. 

 

He couldn’t even begin to describe what he felt at that moment. The feeling of being inside of her, her legs and arms wrapped around him tightly. He groaned into her ear, as his hips started to move, in and out of her in strong, hard, steady strokes. 

 

Her head moved back, and his mouth came to her neck. She was lost, lost in the feeling he was creating inside of her. Her hands moved over his broad shoulders, her hips moving up against his, creating a counter rhythm, as they started to move faster. His body moving in and out, over and over again. 

 

He didn’t want to stop, didn’t want to ever stop moving inside of her. She felt so good, so hot, so wet, so tight, so… perfect. It was like she was made for him. His eyes looked down into her partially closed ones, her mouth open, moaning and whimpering up at him. His hands reached under her shoulders, gripping her to him, as he continued to pump his body into her, moving faster, harder.

 

Her one hand moved back into his hair, moved his mouth back down to hers. Her tongue darting into his mouth, tasting him, tasting herself. Her legs gripping him tighter, her body arching against his, as he continued to move, thrusting into her body again and again. Her legs beginning to shake around him, her hands moving back to grip at his shoulders.

 

He felt her legs quiver, heard her intake of breath, and he pushed harder, faster into her. Then he felt it, her inner muscles start to tense, and then grip at him fiercely as she screamed, “Alecccc…” At the sound of his name he thrust harder, deeper into her. Her body squeezing him, her nails running over his back, her legs bringing him closer. His body moved faster, his hips harder, as he slammed into her again and again. His mind leaving his body, his hips jerking one more time, before his body fell into oblivion. Moving fully into her, his arms holding her tightly, his body exploding into her. 

 

The two of their bodies slowly started to calm. He slowly opened his eyes to see her looking up at him. He was unsure of what to say or do, instead his lips moved to hers once again, this time more gentle and softly. He felt her arms move around his neck, pulling him to her, and he felt relieved. Then he jumped back at the sound of two balls hitting each other, his eyes barely catching the eight ball rolling into the corner pocket. He looked down at her and she smiled. He smiled back down at her, “I guess that means we have to keep playing.” Max gave a small nod with a wicked grin, and he leaned back down, kissing her hard once again. But knowing that no matter what happened in their little pool tournament, he had already won.


End file.
